A change of heart
by Bara-shoku megane
Summary: Link, faced in the last battle with Demise, realizes he is about to meet his. That is until Ghirahim changes Demises's mind, and rather than being killed, he finds that Ghirahim has many plans for him...Including killing link for himself. Rated M for reasons. Ghiralink fanfic.
1. Body

**So, Hello there everyone!**

**For those of you who probably don't know me (which I imagine is a large lump sum), I'm Bara-Shoku Megane... I guess you could say that I'm not new to the fanfiction business, but I am definitely rusty at it since it feels as though I've had no time to practice at all. Being a junior in high school sucks immensely, and I don't imagine Senior year getting any better. I started out writing fanfictions for Junjou Romantica, but I am a HUGE fan of the Legend of Zelda franchise. Every game makes me happier and happier when I play them.**

**Never before have I ever thought I would start shipping people from this game at all (Except for Zelda and Link, of course). But its like those game makers knew there would be yaoi fangirls playing this game! And so, I found out about the wonderful world of Ghiralink...Oh goodness.**

**So, i won't waste your time with my beginning Authors Note here, I mostly wanted to introduce myself and explain the story. I prefer it when the bad guys win sometimes, I won't lie. It makes things...interesting. ;)**

* * *

_'What a refreshing sound. The splitting of skin from metal on flesh...' _

The dark, jagged sword began to rise once again, upon deflecting the futile swings of the so-called "Master Sword". The metal and the flesh had connected once more, causing the water underneath and the blood that spilled to slowly intertwine, the blood causing swirls within the water as the two liquids danced together. The dark skies had begun to produce more lightning, only illuminating the silhouettes of the figures that stood on the blanket of water and causing the reflections to become all too clear. There was a larger figure, his dark skin only intensified the color of his bright red eyes. His hair seemed ever growing, the ends whipping this way and that as though it was a raging flame, and as it flew through shades of red, orange and yellow, the whipping only encouraged the idea. He was monstrous, his arms scaly and his back thorny, his feet held razor sharp claws and teeth that matched. Overall, his build was muscular, but not as muscular as one who takes care of oneself and has a healthy body.

It seemed as though it could only be matched by that of hercules...

Of a god.

_'Hands and knees scraping against the ground in a desperate attempt to crawl away...'_

The lightning flashed once more, the water displaying the second silhouette that now faced the ground. Dark droplets fell from the temple into the water, and the pointed hat that could be called green was now stained a ruby red. Sandy brown hair hid under shades of black and red, suggesting it was full of dried blood as well as fresh blood that continued to fall. His outfit was a single one-piece tunic, the cloth full of holes and tears. Underneath, the chainmail contained holes as well, the broken pieces lodged into gashes deeply engraved in his torso. Each time the lightning struck, he could see his own reflection in the water. His blue eyes wide with panic as he felt a pounding in his head and the blood continuing to pour from the wounds that were inflicted.

_'And a scream of pain from a boy who didn't know what he was dealing with...The goddesses hero indeed...'_

The sword met with his back once more, cutting into his flesh deeply until he could feel a cool wind sliding against the nerves in his back. His face quickly met with the ground, and he began to curse himself as he stared at the broken pieces of sheild that lie around him. If only he had given himself time to allow it to regenerate, to fix itself. He started to call out to his compainion, a dry whisper broke out while the dark figure stood above him.

"Fi..."

Immediately, a female voice responded. The voice seemed to echo against walls that were non-existant, and speak in a tounge that sounded foreign and the boy understood her as though he had been speaking that language all of his life.

"_**Yes, master Link?**_ "

He had wished she could give him a weakness, a smidge of hope even. Anything that could mean that he would not break his promise to her, to the old woman, or even to the Goddess...

To Zelda.

But instead, he knew he was done for. Even having the power of the triforce on his side, he knew he had used up his last bit of energy. His potions were gone, and he felt as though his life energy was draining away. He had failed everyone he loved, and soon they would all be part of a master plan that could have been avoided if he had gotten stronger. If he hadn't relied so much on the master sword and had grown his own strength. Those blue irises of his began to cloud over with tears, not only out of pain, but out of despair...out of fear...but most of all...

Out of guilt.

"Fi. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The raspy voice continued, he repeated the words as though it was the only thing he knew how to say. The only thing he could say. The only thing he wanted to say. He began listing names of everyone he knew, everyone he loved, and following each and every name with an overly apologetic sorry. He couldn't help himself. Even as the goddess's chosen hero, he couldn't change that fact that he wasn't a god. he was a boy. A mortal boy, who was going to die.

Fi only watched as Link stared at his own reflection in the water, sobbing uncontrollably purely out of a mixture of hatred and disappointment in himself. Although she lacked a grasp of human emotions, and therefore could not empathize with the boy, she could still see he was in a lot of pain. As the larger figure watched the boy sob and curl up, a wide grin on his face as he drank in the boys pain, Fi slithered out of the sword on the boys back, and into the darker one that lay in the hands of the man.

Once inside of the red gem, Fi regained her human-like form. Her blue glow shone through the whole dark cavern that was held in the sword, and she began to search around for the spirit that lay inside. Her movements were cut short when her solid blue eyes met with a pair of solid white eyes staring her down. Their eyes only met for seconds before Fi jumped back, dodging a swift kick that had almost been dealt straight to her temple. A soft growl could be heard from the figure straight across from her, a man with solid black skin, white hair that pointed at the tip in a way that almost reminded her of her master, and a gemstone that matched the one she had entered sitting directly on his chest.

"Ghirahim..." Fi began. "I am detecting an aura around you that is of a familiar kind. An aura that is 85% similar to the one that you held around you as you told Master Link of your anger towards Impa for taking the goddess-reincarnation, Zelda, with her to the Temple of Time." She paused, noticing that Ghirahim's expression only darkened at this observation. "My calculations indicate that there is a 95% chance you are feeling just as angry now, though for a different reason." Her expressionless attitude only seemed to make him angrier.

"Of course I'm angry!" He shreiked, baring his fangs at her. "Of course my master is back, and it fills me with a happiness that I cannot describe...and yet." He turned his attention to the small gateway to the outside world, where he could view everything from the comfort of the dark room. "I wanted that pleasure to be all my own. I wanted to kill that boy and beat him past the point of begging for mercy, to beat him until he was unrecognizable. I wanted that pleasure all to myself. And yet, my master, although powerful and the man that I give my life for gets to have that pleasure for his own."

Upon hearing these words, Fi - with her ever expanding mind - began to quickly put together a plan. A plan that she calculated a 60% success rate. To her, that was more than enough.

"Ghirahim, if I may suggest..." She watched as he glared at her, obviously in no mood to hear whatever suggestions she wanted to give. "Why don't you speak to your master? Perhaps even talk him out of killing master Link. If you mention your desires, with a valid reason, I calculate a 75% chance of your master listening to your pleas. Why don't you speak with him?"

Ghirahim, although he looked as though he was turnining a blind eye to the gaurdian of the goddess, upon hearing this suggestion perked right up. "Yes..." He muttered, a sly grin creeping across his face. "Yes, Yes! I will not have that boy broken down by the hand of my Master. I need to feel the satisfaction of beating him senseless myself."

Ghirahim began to crawl over to the open space, speaking into it just in time to interrupt his master giving the finishing blow to the already beaten and battered boy. "Master Demise!" He cried, and watched as the sword stopped.

"What could it possibly be at a time like this, Ghirahim?" Demise spoke, his voice sounding cracked and dark. His expression changed to one of annoyance as he looked back at the sword.

"Master! Please, listen to me. I have an idea. What if, instead of killing the boy...

We make him one of us?"

**So that's it so far. It's not too great for a starting out chapter, but I guess I could say that I have a lot of good ideas for this fanfiction. But, I would much rather I hear expressed interest in this rather than continue writing it and nothing happens. **

**So, feel free to read it, and even feel free to review it. I don't mind if you do one or the other or both.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Control

**So, I spent way more time thinking of a way to type up this chapter. More so than I should have.**

**You guys are so distracting. The minute I got to work today, I was already thinking of what to put for this chapter. It's up pretty quickly though, but that's because I'm super excited to write it and I'm super excited for you guys to read it.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Hmmm...mmmm...mmm..._

_The sound of humming filled the air, the soft melody coming from the rosy lips of a blonde haired girl. Her hair rested on her shoulders while she hummed, her eyes closed while her face was turned in the direction of the sunlight. She couldn't help but hum from the warmth she felt on her face as she sat on a small perch. The perch was of a milky-w__hite color, a white that almost matched the gown that she wore. her feet swung back and forth while she took in the sunlight, smiling while she did so. The sunlight felt like something she hadn't felt in ages, and to her, it was something to indulge in._

_She brought her face down for only a moment, to stare down at the boy whose head lay in her lap. His sandy brown hair seemed to shine against her white robe, and seeing him sleeping so peacefully brought tears to her eyes. It reminded her of old times, of the times that they used to share. She nudged him with her hand and watched as he stirred._

_"Always so hard to wake up." She muttered, her brows furrowing as she shook her head. "...Silly sleepyhead." _

_She nudged him once more, and watched as he stirred again, then his eyelids lifted, revealing those bright blue irises of his. He blinked once, looking around before blinking quickly and rolling over to see his surroundings. His blue eyes were met with the girls, and a sleepy grin spread across his cheeks._

_"Zelda." He muttered, rolling over completely so that his face was met with her stomach, his arms wrapping around her slowly. "I'm sorry. I've failed you..." _

_She could feel the wet warmth start to spread onto her robe, making it painfully obvious to her that he was crying. His back rose and fell while his grip around her tightened. She could only put her hands to his head and stroke those brown locks, her attempt at consoling him appeared to be a bit successful as his grip loosened. "It's okay...Link, I saw what you did out there. I did. You're not a failure. Demise, he is strong...Once he was revived, there was nothing we could do but buy time." Her expression darkened as she said this, the light in her eyes dimming while her frown grew._

_Link took solace in her words, the tears still falling freely while he removed himself from her and sat up, looking her directly in the eyes. "Still..." He began. "There's still nothing I can do to stop him, he's taken your life, and mine as well...There's nothing left to stop him. he is free to destroy and kill whatever he pleases. The least I could have done..." he paused, looking back down as to hide his own expression and to attempt to lessen the guilt that he felt. "was saved you."_

_Zelda only smiled, her kindness knew no bounds. She looked at links clothing, the tunic that he had worn so many times when they met on the ground was gone. he was back in his regular streetclothes, his cream colored long-sleeved shirt hung on his shoulders. The blue pants he wore that barely seemed to fit him, even the messy fringe in his hair... It all reminded her of home. A home that she could no longer go back to. "Link." She watched as his head moved up, his eyes still refusing to meet hers. She merely held her arms out to him, gesturing for him to fill in the open space that she had created for him._

_He moved in, slowly at first, until his chin met her shoulder. He took in the scent of her hair, the smell of the fresh breeze seemed to cling to her as it did to the loftwings that he rode upon. it was too much for him, as he felt more tears begin to crowd his vision. He wrapped his arms around her, and she returned the favor graciously. he felt as though he needed this embrace, it made him feel safe...Forgiven even. Though he knew that wasn't the case, not at all. _

_"I'm going to miss you, Link. But, there's still a chance for you...to change this."_

_Links eyes widened upon hearing this, the embrace cut short as he pulled away from her. She gave him an apologetic smile, her hands going to his and holding them tightly. _

_"What-"_

_At that moment, his hands fell from Zeldas shoulders as he fell backwards from the ledge and into the bright blue sky below._

* * *

The sky was dark, much darker than one that was merely clouded with the heavy rainclouds that would come in and blanket the whole area. The sky was dark as though it were night time on the moon, a thick sheet of purple clouds covered the whole area. Underneath this dark sky stood a building, one that was akin to a castle in pure size. The building held an old, worn down look, yet prestigous and victorian. The architecture was mainly square, with two large towers opposite to one another, then a fence that connected the two towers. The fence was square. causing two of its corners to be pointed while the towers took the place of the remaining. The bricks were black, a purple tinge flying through them. The roofing held the entire structure together, the roof of the fencing being round while the ones on the towers were pointed, curving slightly into a horn shape.

Ghirahim sat in one of these towers, looking around at the landscape before him. The trees had all but died, as the ground became poisonous for life to thrive in and could only produce wicked plants that held teeth and had a thirst for human flesh and blood. He couldn't help but think of the coversation he had had with his master only days ago.

_**"One of us you say? A demon? A god? Impossible! Don't make me laugh Ghirahim." Demise spoke, following his statement with a deep chuckle that caused his whole body to shake as he did so.**_

_**"Master! Think about it." Ghirahim said, thinking quickly on his feet. What he lacked in strength in comparison to his master, he made up for with his sharp tongue and quick thinking. it was the reason why Demise had kept him around for so long. He was the brains of the operation, at least until Demise thought of something he deemed better. "The boy, he is the goddess's chosen hero, is he not? That makes him special! That makes him strong! Even if he cannot defeat you, your greatness, there is sure to be someone he can beat! Anyone who opposes you that you will not waste your energy on! He could dispose of them, easily!"**_

_**"That is why I have you, Ghirahim. You are not only a demon lord, you are a weapon all in your own. You can crack skulls with your hands tied." Demise could still not fully see Ghirahim's attachment to the boy, and his stalling was only trying his patience.**_

_**"But master! You must remember..." Ghirahim paused, grimacing at his next words. "He has even defeated me on more than one occassion. We could use him! I am but only a humble weapon, he could prove useful." Even though he hated to admit to himself the losses he suffered, feeling as though the boy had him under his thumb, he couldn't help but see that his last statement roused an interest in his master, who then lowered his sword.**_

_**"I see..." Demise said, staring at the lifeless boy in front of him. **_

Ghirahim was tickled at this thought, the fact that he had not killed the boy only proved wonderous for him. He heard the sounds of soft groans behind him, turning around to see the muss of brown hair moving against the red satin cloth that his head lay upon. Ghirahim stood from his window perch, climbing down stairs he created underneath his feet with every step. He was now in his other form, his form that appeared more human and took little to no energy at all for him to maintain. His white hair lay against one side of his face, his pale skin appeared cold and blue. His eyes were wide, and full of malice, and his lips shone a hot white that completed his completely pale look. A red robe was wrapped around his neck, which complimented the white unitard that he wore.

He sauntered on over to the body in the bed that was wrapped around the black satin blanket in his seemingly ever expanding bed. His bed was what he liked to call "Lord-sized", as it was much larger than the standard king sized bed he felt was meant only for those deemed weak and unimportant. He crawled over to the edge of the bed, sitting over the boy and putting his lips directly next to the boys ear.

"Oh sky-child-" He cooed, only for his words to be cut short by a set of small hands that wrapped around his neck. Ghirahim felt himself being thrown onto the bed, suddenly on his back and the boy right on top of him. Links movements were awkwardly done, as he wore a long gown similar to the one that Zelda had worn when she had gotten to the ground. Ghirahim merely dressed him in this as a means to get him out of the bloody clothes, as the scent would drive him to kill the boy early. Links hands continued to tighten around him by the minute, Ghirahim feeling the stinging pressure in his head before he was able to deliver a swift blow to the Links head. He hardened the skin on his arms to do so, which sent Link flying.

Ghirahim admired the skin on his arms for a moment, the black color always beautiful in his eyes. He then coughed and turned his attention to the body on the ground. He watched Link attempt to pick himself up after being delivered a blow like that, and Ghirahim merely strolled along the stone floor during this time. As Link got on his hands and knees, Ghirahim's leg lifted and he kicked Link in his side. He could hear the groan that meant all of the air in Link's lungs had been expelled, and his body met with the ground once more.

"I see that you've made a swift recovery." Ghirahim mocked, frowning as he watched Link attempt to pick himself up again. "How upsetting, and after I went through so much trouble to save you from a pitiful and depressing death." He put the back of his hand to his forehead in a dramatic fashion.

Link could only shoot him an angry glare, knowing that Ghirahim wouldn't have brought him here if he didn't have anything else planned for him. His trust for this man was nowhere to be found.

Ghirahim chuckled, the anger in Links face apparent. "Oh come now, sky child. I wouldn't lie to you, I really did talk him out of it you know. At this point, you should be thanking me."

"For what? Destroying everything I love? For taking the one person in this world that meant something to me? For your...master almost successfully killing me?" Link felt as though the list could go on and on, but the more he talked about it, the worse the pain in his heart got, and so he quieted down. "...Go fuck yourself."

Ghirahim's brows furrowed at this, the sharp words piercing into him more than he had hoped they would. He lifted his arm once more to hit link, but he watched as Link put up his arms to defend himself and he quickly retracted that arm. "No no, dear sky child. For helping save your pathetic life, of course. But also," He reached down and grabbed links face "for giving you purpose once more."

Link looked at him with pure confusion, which only delighted Ghirahim even further. "Oh? So I suppose that you don't see the real reason why you were saved today. Other than being a trophy of victory over the goddess, of course." Link's arms went to Ghirahims wrists, grabbing tightly as to attempt to loosen the iron grip.

"You see, dear boy. You're no longer a servant of the goddess, but a servant of my master." He saw Link look at him in disbelief, a tiny smile creeping onto his lips.

"Don't make me laugh. I wouldn't join you...even if...even if It meant bringing back Zelda!" Link began to thrash about, trying to ignore the lies he felt Ghirahim was trying to spoonfeed him. His thrashes were cut short as he felt a searing pain spread across his entire back, screams of anguish escaping his lips and echoing throughout the room.

"Temper, Temper." Ghirahim wiggled his finger in front of Link, who continued to double over in utter pain. "You see, as much as I love seeing you in pain, it takes so much energy to do that." he sighed, and with a snap of his fingers, the pain in links back had disappeared completely.

Link shook, trying to recover from the immense amount of pain he had just felt. "W-what did you do to me?" He growled.

"When we healed your wounds from the sword, we did it with magic, my dear boy. So that means," His hand went back to Links face. "I can make you feel the pain that you felt in that room where my master killed you...over...and over...and over again." He could see the look in Links eyes, it screamed temporary defeat.

"Oh, and boy, although you say that you're never going to join my master and I in turning this land into a dark wasteland...Don't be so quick." His hand went down to links ankle, where he lifted his leg and pulled it forward. On Links ankle, there was a thin band tightly wrapped around. "Do you see this anklet here?" Link stared at the anklet, examining it carefully. He could see that the band was the same color as his own hair, with strands of white tied into it...

And it was directly sown into his skin.

Link gasped, feeling a stinging in the back of his throat as the bile rose. The sight felt more disgusting to him than anything he had ever felt before, perhaps because of the way he could see the string that was stitched into his own body. He held back the nausea, a coughing fit erupting instead.

"Do you see it now? The strands of your hair, and the strands of mine, intertwined...That means that slowly, this band here, will not only engulf your entire body," He leaned down to Links ear and whispered softly.

"But your soul as well."

**So what'd you guys think? Feel free to review and read and whatnot. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys are excited for the next installment! :)**


	3. The beginning

**So guys, I'm glad to at least know that there are still people reading! :)**

**I had a good night, so I thought I would reward you guys with a chapter! Ahah! :D**

The room lay silent, only the sounds of the wind beating against the wooden doors that hung open on the window could be heard. Link sat in the corner of the room, staring at the wall with his knees to his chest. He felt as though his mind was filled to the brim with the thoughts that ran through his mind, one standing out in particular. He lifted the small gown up to reveal his ankle, the sight of the band making him sick to his stomach and causing him to quickly turn away. The new addition to his body appeared to be the only thing he was currently worried about, as he tried to remember the events that had lead up to this point. Yet, his mind would only allow him to see the vision of his own face covered in sweat, blood and panic. It appeared to be the last thing that he could remember.

Ghirahim sat on the bed, an expression of pure boredom on his face. He watched as Link attempted to look down at his ankle, then quickly turn away at the sight. The first few attempts had amused him greatly, but now he found himself growing tired of watching the boy. It seemed as though Links thoughts found their way to him, however, as Link turned his head only slightly so that his mouth was over his shoulder.

"How long have I been here?" Link muttered, still refusing to look Ghirahim in the eyes.

"Nearly a week, sky child. It was excruciating waiting to see when you would wake up, as I wanted you to be awake when you were going through this...transformation of yours." Ghirahim said, twirling his hand around in the air while continuing to admire his own skin. "Though, it is quite alright! Even without the full effects taking place, seeing you in discomfort is filling me with so much joy I don't know what to do with myself."

Link grimaced, still refusing to look at Ghirahim in the eyes. Staring down at the clothes he wore, the flashbacks of his defeat still played in his mind. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that even being defeated like that, there was something missing. His mouth hung open when he came to the realization.

"Where's Fi?" He said, still muttering under his breath.

Ghirahim frowned. the way that the boy was talking to him was making him angry, and hearing him talk about that lowly Goddess servant was not making him feel any better. "Oh dear. Don't worry about that wretched girl. She's nowhere near here."

Link's eyebrows furrowed, a new anger rising within him. He couldn't believe the way that Ghirahim was speaking of Fi, of his friend! "Where is she?" He screeched, raising his voice and quickly turning himself around to meet Ghirahims gaze. He wanted to believe that Ghirahim was lying, that his sword and his companion were not taken from him as was the rest of the things that he held dear. The fact that Ghirahim was grinning only made him angrier, and without thinking, he bounded off full-sprint towards him. But as his fist rose to meet Ghirahim, he found his fist meeting with the bed while diamonds flourished in the air around him. Link's anger seemed to not dissapate in the least, and instead he headed for the door. His fists began to bang on the door strongly, the beating causing the whole room to shake.

"My oh my..." Ghirahims voice began to echo throughout the whole room. "Just like a little boy to throw a temper tantrum like that." He chuckled, Links beating cutting short as his eyes searched the room high and low for the source of the sound. "I'm afraid your little fit isn't going to get you what you want."

"Show yourself, you damn coward!" it was at this moment Link wished he had his sword, so he could release the anger that was pent up inside of him. He wanted to destroy everything in sight, and most of all, he wanted to kill Ghirahim. "Hiding in the shadows won't save you, I'll find you, I swear it!" He yelled, running over to the armoire and tearing the doors open. His attention then went to the mirror in the room, where he saw Ghirahim's reflection looking back at him. He punched the glass, the fragments getting stuck in his knuckles and causing him to cry out.

Ghirahim sighed, "Now now, I can't have you destroying everything and going through my things."

Link felt a strong pulse run through his body, causing his movements to stop abruptly. His eyes widened as he felt a pressure in his chest, and a searing pain start to run through his entire body. His pulse started racing, and his body became weak as the intensity increased. There it was once more, that pain that he had felt was bad, and with a vengeance. He felt involuntary tears well up in his eyes, and he began to shake violently. He bit his lip, trying not to give Ghirahim the satisfaction of hearing his groans and screams. Blood began to dribble down his chin as he fell to the ground, his eyes wide open as he lay there. He watched as Ghirahim appeared before him, getting down on his knees and beginning to stroke Links hair.

"Now now, I'll stop when you learn to behave." He cooed, picking up the boy by his hair to see that tear and blood stained face. Links eyes still held malice in them, as Ghirahim could tell, and that caused him to drop Link sharply. His head hit the stone, and blood from his mouth splattered across from him. "So be it then, i'll let you feel this pain until you become so used to it that it becomes second nature," he stood up, rolling link over with his foot and stepping down on the scar on his back, which caused Links body to tense up immensely. "Or you lose all consciousness. Whichever comes first."

With that statement, he headed for the door. Link watched him leave, still writhing in pain while his vision began to cloud over.

* * *

Ghirahim returned hours later, a small sack hanging over his shoulder as he walked in. The room was dark, only brightened by the moonlight that shone inside. Ghirahim lifted his hand, holding out his palm and blowing on it softly. A small green flame arose, illuminating a small area around him while he found his way to the lanterns that hung around his room. He then proceeded to light the lanterns with the flame, and before long the room was bright enough to walk through. Link lied on the floor, his arms wrapped around himself while the rest of his body was curled into a fetal position.

_'Foolish boy,' _He thought, setting down the bag. He walked over to the unconscious body, bending down near Links feet. He lifted up the gown, exposing the band on Links ankle. He saw that Link's skin had finally begun to accept it, the string morphing into skin before his very eyes. Soon, the band would be engulfed by skin, and his insides would begin to change as well. Ghirahim slid his fingers along the hair braid, the hair still felt soft to the touch. He couldn't help but admire his own handiwork, and the fact that the magic was beginning to do its job was making him giddy.

_'Soon, my dear boy...soon.'_

* * *

_Link blinked for a moment, opening his eyes to see nothing but darkness. The sounds of dripping water could be heard far off into the distance, but Link merely wanted to figure out where he was. He stood up, walking around to help his eyes adjust to the newfound darkness. _

_"__**Master Link.**__" He heard the familiar voice, and immediately he could tell it was the one of his longtime companion. _

_"Fi!" he cried, cuppings his hands over his mouth as he tried to get her to speak to him once more. He tried to determine the source of the sound, and began to run in all different directions as he yelled her name. "Fi! Fi!"_

_"__**Master Link.**__" The voice spoke once more, and Link found his determination to find her growing strongly. He ran in the other direction, noticing that this time Fi had spoken, it was much louder. He ran until he noticed a blue light in the corner of his eye, which he followed wholeheartedly. He wanted to find her, to speak to her, to have her tell him a way to get out of this mess. Of all of the people that had stuck with him, Fi was the one that taught him things. The one who would lead the way when he was lost. Basically, without her, he would have been dead. He could see the outline of her body in front of him, his running picking up speed as he went. _

_This was it, he would finally get to have a piece of the life that he was living that would lead him to Zelda..._

_As he neared the glow, the light suddenly burst into streams of light that went off in all directions. Link pulled back, shielding his eyes from the explosion of energy. When he looked back, Fi had disappeared, and he could feel his heart sink. _

_"Fi..." He whispered, reaching his hand out to the apparition that was no longer there. He merely stood still for a moment as he tried to regain his composure. His brain was playing tricks on him, but he wouldn't allow it to happen like this. He backed away slowly, his hands feeling around in the darkness while his eyes tried to adjust once more. The sound of the water dripping had stopped, and was replaced with the sound of scraping._

_And it was at that moment that link felt a pair of cold hands wrap around his neck and begin making their way to his face. The chill from the hands around him was accompanied by a warm, moist breath against his ears. Link was paralyzed with fear, finding it hard to move his legs and his arms. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, hoping that the sensations that were against his skin would subside and this was just another trick that his mind was playing on him. _

_"Hello...Boy." _

_Links eyelids flew back open, a lump in his throat forming as he realized who the voice belonged to._

_It was his own._

Link sat up, his heart raced so much he nearly thought it would stop. He clutched his chest tightly, the feeling of the cold wind hitting him like a ton of bricks. The sweat on his body made his gown stick to him, and his mouth suddenly went dry. He searched around the room, only to find no person in sight.

_'I guess Ghirahims off doing something else.' _ Link concluded, picking himself up. His muscles felt sore, and his lip still ached from the way he had bitten it before. He searched around the room, as to make sure there would be nobody watching him, and he began to survey his surroundings. He noticed the sack on the ground only a few feet away from him, and he wasted no time trying to find out what was inside. Black fruits, similar to the ones that grew in faron woods were inside, only these fruits were much smaller.

Links disappointment was written all over his face, as he had hoped there would be some kind of clue as to getting out of the room he was currently stuck in. Beginning to set the bag down, he heard a loud grumbling noise from below. He did a quick backflip, putting up his fists and readying himself for another fight with whatever was planning to attack him. The grumbling noise came again, only this time accompanied with a dull ache. Link then realized this was his own stomach, causing him to laugh sheepishly at himself. Deciding that food was food, he picked up the bag again and started eating the fruits inside.

At the first bite, he felt the ache subside quickly. The fruits were incredibly sour, yet even with the sour flavor burning at his tastebuds, Link continued to stuff his mouth. After devouring four of the them, he found his hunger satiated. He licked his lips of the sour juices, wiping his mouth soon afterwards and giving a satistfied sigh. Upon finishing his meal, he went to the door and jiggled the handle. The knob moved with his hand, indicating that the door had been unlocked. He turned the knob quietly, slithering out of the doorway and into the hall.

The air smelled musty, giving link the idea that the building must have been older than he thought it was. It reminded him of the ship back in Lanaryu Province, the one that he had seen both the old and the newer side of. Still, he couldn't allow himself to be overtaken by nostalgia just yet. He needed to find a way out. He started to walk down the hallway quickly, the lanterns that lit up the hall similar to those in Ghirahims room. The floors of the hallway were much smoother, the stone feeling good against his hot feet. He pinned his back to the wall once he heard the sound of footsteps getting closer to him, then the sound stopping, and then fading away.

_'Phew.' _He thought, wiping his brow. He couldn't allow himself to get caught, not like this. Not after everything he had gone through. He slid against the wall, utilizing his stealth techniques. He bent down to the floor, trying not to trip over the gown that he had been wearing for quite some time now.

"First thing when I get out of here, taking off this...thing." He muttered to himself.

"Oh dear, and here I thought you liked the clothing I gave you."

Link shuddered, the voice becoming all too familiar to him. _'Damn it.'_ He cursed himself, knowing that there wasn't anything he could do to fight back against Ghirahim. Especially considering what had happened earlier, he knew that fighting would just be a waste. He put his hands up in surrender, and Ghirahim only clapped in response.

"What a good boy, we're learning our lessons now, aren't we?" He asked, disappearing and reappearing in front of the boy. Link looked down at the ground, still refusing to meet eye to eye with the man. Ghirahim leaned forward to grab hold of the boy, and stopped once he smelt the familiar fragrance that lingered all over Link.

"Hmm? What's this?" He continued to sniff the air around Links face, then moved his nose closer to his lips. Link pursed his lips, the feeling of Ghirahim so close to him made him cringe. "Tell me, sky child...Did you eat the fruits that I had in that bag?"

Link opened one eye, looking up to see Ghirahims expression. It was not one of anger, but rather an incredible amount of amusement. Link only nodded in response, which seemed to cause Ghirahims smile to widen. He began to chuckle, merely with his mouth closed, before he flew into a roaring laughter. He threw his head backwards with his laughter that it was actually drawing a bit of curiousity out of Link, who was certain that Ghirahims laughter meant that he knew something about the fruits in that bag.

"What's so funny?" Link demanded, which the answer he got was merely more hearty laughter before Ghirahim regained composure.

"Oh nothing, dear sky boy..." Ghirahims hand went to Links hair, which he touseled playfully.

"Nothing at all."

**All will be revealed momentarily guys, don't worry. I attempted to put in enough foreshadowing here so you can all sit here in anticipation while you wait to see what happens next! Haha! Because I am a very vindictive author. :)**


	4. Consumes

**I'll keep this authors note short. Just wanted to thank you guys for following, and reading and supporting! :)**

* * *

_**Splash...**_

The moon hung in the sky, its light being reflected by the water that sat still on the ground below. Semi-Circular stone walls stood high, steam pouring out of the top, indicating that hot water lie inside. Link sighed, feeling the water run over his body and calm his nerves. The steam that ran through the air made him sweat and his body feel cool against the breeze that blew, and he couldn't help but want to sink into the water, though he was much too worried about what could be crawling through it. The large stone crevice appeared as though it could hold him and possibly even more, and so he only dipped his feet in and used a small bowl to cup the water and pour it onto himself. Still, he couldn't deny that even in such a calming environment, the situation he was in was only getting worse.

_'I need to find a way out of here, and a way to take off this...thing that Ghirahim has branded me with.' _He thought, lifting a foot out the water. It had been almost two weeks since he had been captured, and yet there was a growing attachment to the man who had been torturing him that he couldn't shake, no matter how hard he tried. He stared at his leg, the skin covered in scratches and scars from Links futile attempts at trying to cut the band off. Every night since Ghirahim had captured him, when the demon would sleep, he would grab anything and everything that he could to try and take it off. But every night, the band was connecting itself to him more and more.

Link frowned, as he could tell that his skin had swallowed most of the band already, and soon this attachment process would be complete. The lump in his throat grew as he tried to anticipate what would come next, and what would become of him. The more he thought about it, the more Ghirahims words rang in his ears.

_'My soul...Oh dear goddess, what should I do?' _He thought, feeling powerless. For someone who had been entrusted with the triforce, one who was known for being courageous and strong, he knew that at this moment, he was at the Mercy of the demon lord.

As another cool breeze blew past him, Link realized where he was. Outside. Not only outside, but outside of the prison where he was being kept known as Demise's domain. He started to look around, seeing if the silver haired man or the flame haired one were watching him at all. Upon realizing that he was completely alone, he started to think quickly.

_'Gotta get out of here, need to go find Fi. Need to go find...help!'_ He thought, thinking that there had to be someone that he could find and talk to. Someone who knew extensively on demon magic that could break this curse that's been laid upon him, and that could break it before it was too late. He scurried out of the water and grabbed his gown, throwing it on and searching for an opening out of the hot spring, then he made a run for it. He ran so fast, he couldn't even believe it himself, yet his desire to leave had propelled him farther and farther the more he ran.

Link ran away from Demise's castle, and into the dark woods that lie behind.

* * *

Ghirahim sat on the roof, his legs crossed while he kept one arm supporting his head at all times. While he sat, he conjured up a few blades out of his magic, and then began sending them in all directions. When he would hear the sound of his blade piercing the skin of a Bokoblin, and the screech that followed, he giggled with delight. The sound of others being in pain was music to his ears, but the sound still paled in comparison to the sounds of pain he wanted to hear coming from the boy.

"Oh yes, that sound will be delicious...Especially when I take his life for my own. His screams will be cut short by the sound of his heart stopping." Ghirahim said with a grin, licking his lips devilishly. One dagger still remained, which he began to spin around his head over and over again. He knew that there were still creatures that resided in the woods, and he wanted to give one of them the surprise of a lifetime. He flung his finger backwards, then forward, sending the blade far into the trees like a deku seed on a slingshot.

"well, that's that then." he sighed, standing up. He brushed off his red cape, stopping once he felt the heavy air around him lighten. He quickly disappered into a flutter of diamonds, reappearing at the hot spring where Link bathed. As he surveyed the area, he saw that the boy was nowhere to be found. He buried his face into one of his hands, growling in disbelief.

"Oh dear sky-child. Your escaping his causing me to feel a bit of...anger." He whispered, though not because of the fact that that Link had escaped. He disappeared once more, this time reappearing in front of the door that held his master inside.

_**"Come in."**_ A dark voice spoke from behind the doors, which prompted Ghirahim to enter. He walked into the dark room, the only light contained came from the skylight that shone in. Ghirahim looked up at his master, who sat in a large, red chair. The details on the chair made it look elegant and magnificent, and it suited Demise to the full extent. Ghirahim approached his master cautiously at first, taking slow steps before he appeared before him. Demise stared down at Ghirahim, his fingers tapping against the arms of the chair.

"Master, it appears that our newest addition has...escaped." He said, his fingers twitching at his sides. He turned his head to the side, his white bangs covering his face while he gave an exasperated sigh.

_**"Were you not watching him? You are aware of the changes he is experiencing, are you not?" **_Demise's eyes narrowed at Ghirahim, which caused the demon lord to shiver at the feeling of the gaze.

"I assumed the little brat wouldn't go anywhere, especially on a night like tonight. But, he forgets that we are connected, that we are bound. Together." Ghirahim spread his fingers, laying his hand on his chest and throwing his head back in a dramatic fashion. "Still, the boy won't get very far, Master. I can assure you that. For you see, tonight..." he turned his attention to the skylight, watching the full moon be covered by the clouds that passed.

"The first phase will be complete."

* * *

Link pushed through the brush and the vines that clung to the trees, trying to navigate his way through the dark forest. His heart pounded and his head ached as he pushed his body to its limits. He could feel his breath getting shorter, and once he had concluded he was far enough from Ghirahim to not be caught, he leaned against a tree and clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath. He sunk down to the ground, the cool dirt absorbing all of the sweat that dripped from his body. Link wanted to lie down, to fall asleep at how tired he felt, and yet there was no part of him that was calm enough to do so.

The forest was quiet, only the sounds of heavy breathing and the leaves of the trees brushing against one another could be heard. The pounding of Links heart slowed to a normal pulsing, yet the aching in his head remained. Ignoring the feeling in his head, he picked himself back up and began to walk.

Ghirahim sat on a treebranch, meticulously watching as Link carefully made is way through. He had started to contemplate the idea of grabbing Link and dragging him back to the room, but the idea was quickly thrown out when he realized how much would be happening. He wanted Link to realize how foolish he was for running away, but more importantly, he wanted his bond with Link to grow stronger. It was only then that he would truly feel pleasure from fufilling his desire to kill the boy, and so he merely sat by and watched.

_'Oh you poor boy, you haven't a clue what you've gotten yourself into. Your physical transformation will soon begin, and you're going to be like a human infant. Weak, helpless...but most of all. Fragile.'_

Link's breathing didn't let up, his lungs feeling more constricted and heavy with every move that he made. He couldn't make out what was wrong with him, especially considering only hours ago, he was incredibly healthy. Healthier than he had ever been, he thought. Yet, the more he moved, the more his body started to give out on him. The pounding ache in his head continued to intensify, and Link found he couldn't move at all without feeling the searing aches that were coursing through his veins.

_'The things you will feel will be nearly god-like. Your whole body will ache, then it will change dramatically to a burning sensation...you will feel as though your entire body is in flames.'_

Link felt sweat start to run down his forehead, his cheeks flushed as he gripped his entire body. _'Hot.' _He thought, the sweat starting to pour out of every crevice of his body. _'It's so hot! Why? What's happening to me?' _He could feel the panic taking over, the sweat starting to slide down his face and fall like rain. Link began to run in a full sprint, ignoring the burning sensation that was encasing him. It was almost as though the temperature was rising, and he could see white spots beginning to cloud his vision.

_'Ohoho, yes. Run, sky-child, run. For your legs won't carry you very far. You see, your bones are dissolving away, which they will rebuild themselves. A process that takes days, weeks even. The more you run, the easier it will be for those legs of yours to snap like little twigs.'_

Link's legs began to wobble as his feet connected with the ground, though he ignored it as he frantically searched for something to put out the fire that was not only anguishing him physically, but mentally as well. Ignoring the things that lay in front of him, Link tripped over a rock and he felt his legs give beneath him. His entire body started to roll forward, the force making him roll so far that he crashed into a tree, a cracking sound soon following. Link groaned, sharply inhaling as his arm bent backwards at the elbow, his entire forearm going outwards.

"AGGH!" Was the only noise he could muster for the next few minutes, as he tried to swallow the bile that started to gather in his throat. This time, he couldn't bring himself to hold back, and he flipped his body over and began to vomit profusely, holding himself up with one arm. It stung at his throat like acid, and he merely closed his eyes and expelled.

_'Oh, don't you wish someone could come and put you out of your misery? That it would just end, and you could go back to your darling little home in the sky? Such a beautiful thought, isn't it? Hmm, a boy can dream, can't he? Or at least...Hallucinate.'_

Once he had finished vomiting, the burning feeling and the pain from his broken arm still remained. The weakness he felt did not subside in the least, and he could feel his consciousness slipping away. His body had become numb to the burning feeling, and he could feel the exhaustion taking over. As he closed his eyes, he was immediately jolted awake by the sounds of rustling around him. He looked around, searching for a figure or a source of the noise, which he could not find.

"Must be the wind..." He mumbled, closing his eyes once again. As he fell deeper and deeper into the cradle of sleep, he felt what was akin to a pair of claws beginning to wrap themselves around his head, accompanied by moisture and a cold liquid pouring onto his scalp. Link was shocked awake once more, but this time, the feeling did not go away. He could only bring himself to stare forward, paralyzed by fear. The pressure on his head increased, and Link craned his neck to look upward.

And he met eyes with a large spider, who appeared to be making Link its dinner.

Link opened his mouth to scream, but no sound would come out. He lifted his arm and swatted the giant arachnid away, his legs scraping against the ground as he started to drag himself away. He pulled with all of his might, though the distance that he covered was less than what he was expecting. He turned around to see the spider lowering itself from the tree, now chasing him on the ground, which caused Link to start to kick and swat at the creature in hopes of at least making contact and weakening the beast, so that he could escape.

Ghirahim watched as Link cried out to himself, flailing and kicking at the air. "no! No! NO!" Link was screaming, and Ghirahim could tell that this was his chance. He jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on his feet before disappearing and reappaering in front of the screaming boy.

"Ghirahim, What-" Link began, quickly being cut off by the demon lord.

"No, don't speak, dear child." Ghirahim put his hand out, which Link immediately took as his cue to sit quietly and watch what Ghirahim was about to do. Ghirahim's hand began to glow red as he snapped his fingers, a long black blade materializing out of thin air. Then, in one swift blow, the blade met with the spider and its head was sliced clean off, green juices spewing from the neck and onto the two.

Link put his hand up to protect his eyes from the familiar liquid, then he looked up at Ghirahim, who was looking down back at him. "Now, sky-child..." He paused, turning his body more to face him. "Er...Link, is it?" He asked, which Link nodded slowly in response.

"Shall we return?"

With that, Ghirahim picked up Link in his arms, and they disappeared into flourish of diamonds.

**So, thanks for reading you guys! I really appreciate it. I like writing for you guys, and I hope you like reading it~!**


	5. Growth

**So hey guys! Haven't exactly updated in quite a while, part of that reason being that I have just bought myself a brand new computer! So before I was typing up all of these stories on my tablet, but now it will be much easier to just do it this way! So expect slightly faster updates! :D**

* * *

Ghirahim reappeared in front of his domain, the large dark castle that he called home. Upon arriving, he was immediately swarmed with Bokoblins who were more than just curious to see the pound of flesh that he held in his hands. He could almost sense the blood lust that hung over them, as their instinct seemed to be to pursue and attempt to injure the boy. Ghirahim merely held his hand out underneath the boy, a dagger appearing before him. He sent the dagger flying into the skull of one of the Bokoblins, who froze at the penetration before its red skin began to dry and turn black, and finally the gremlin disappeared. The others watched in astonishment, before turning their attention back to Ghirahim who only stared at them threateningly.

"Well then, let that be a lesson to you all. If you even think of so much as harming one hair on his head, you will join him." He spoke, his voice darker than normal and his flowery undertone gone. The demons nodded in response, and stepped aside as to allow him through. Ghirahim watched them, his sharp stare still piercing into them. With that, he made his way into the building.

Upon entering, he stopped as he heard small groans coming from Link, who was not taking the movement of his broken arm nor the uncomfortable body temperature well. Ghirahim looked back at the Bokoblins who had followed him inside, being as cautious as dogs unfamiliar with a new owner.

"Minions, come." He spoke, which prompted them to all run to his aid. He put his arms out, laying Link into the arms of a Bokoblin, who screeched with amazement.

"Now, I must go. I will return momentarily, until then, you WILL tend to his broken arm. You WILL watch him while I am away, and you will do NOTHING else until I am to return. Do I make myself clear?"

The Bokoblins nodded; their legs shaky as they tried to adjust to the new attitude that had overcome their master. They had never seen this side of Ghirahim before, as he was never as stern with them as he was at that moment.

"Good." With that, he lifted his sword out of the sheath, and in one circular motion of the blade, he vanished.

* * *

"_Pant…Pant…Pant…"_

Link could only hear the sounds of his own heavy breathing beating against his eardrums. He was running, from what he couldn't completely understand. He just knew it was something terrifying, something unreal. As he ran, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sounds of footsteps behind him, nearly matching the sounds of his own feet beating against the ground.

_He opened his eyes once more, his eyes darting this way and that as he ran. The forest he ran through was just like the one he had been in hundreds of times, yet he felt as though it was all brand new to him. The trees swayed this way and that, nearly bending over as though they were made of rubber._

_Link clenched his teeth, trying to propel himself farther and farther away from the strange menace that had been haunting him. He stopped once he noticed the footsteps that mimicked his had faded away, and he began to believe that he was truly alone. He stopped to catch his breath, feeling all of the energy had been sucked out of him with that dash._

"_**Now, I would say hello, but I feel we are past that point already."**_

_Links eyelids sprung open, his heart sinking as he heard these words, only spoken in his own voice as was his last dream that he had of this nature. He looked up into the trees, searching for an unknown figure that he could pinpoint as the source of the voice._

"_**Oh please, we aren't that close yet, you and I. You will see me when the time is right, though I can't say that it will be a long time before then." **__Link heard a chuckle, though in his own voice, he could tell it was much different than his own. This was riddled with a vile attitude akin to Ghirahims own, which made his heart sink even further._

"Who are you? What do you want from me? How did you…How did you get here?!" Link couldn't stop all of the questions that were rising from within, as the confusion he felt proved too great for him. He reached down and began to pick up rocks off of the ground, throwing them in all directions.

_**"Oh calm down, Link. Just think of it this way, I am a better you. A stronger Link, a faster Link, A link with much more to offer than just a measly bit of sword handling and ambition wasted in all of the wrong places." **__Link continued to throw the rocks, the source of the sound coming from different areas, yet he continued to pelt them until he hoped he nailed something. As he reared his arm to throw another rock, he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist. He froze, stunned once he realized he hadn't even heard the other approach him from behind._

_**"You're probably in shock, purely from the fact that you didn't even know I was here." **__The other chuckled again, his hand going to Link's neck and getting a firm grip on his windpipe. His fingers began to tighten slowly, Link closing his eyes as he endured. __**"This body is certainly strong; there won't be much work to be done then." **__Links resistance started to fade as he became lightheaded, the feeling too real even for him._

He could feel his body start to fall to the ground as the hand let him go, the sinking feeling in his stomach going with him. He waited for the impact, but his body continued to fall…

_And fall…_

"WOAH!" Link flew up out of the bed, breathing heavily as he felt sweat beading onto his forehead. As he lifted his arm to wipe his brow, his skin was met with something scratchy and tight. Looking down at his arm, he saw that it was wrapped up in a coarse cloth.

"Wha…" Link reviewed his surroundings, recognizing the feel of the smooth sheets on top of him as being those from Ghirahims bed – back in the man's room of course. He held his hand to his forehead; the splitting headache was the only thing that stayed with him from the night before. The light that shone in from the window was not helping at all, his eyes stinging from the feeling. He squinted, lifting his unwrapped arm up to shield his eyes from the harmful rays.

His ear twitched as he heard the doorknob begin to turn. He lifted his arms, albeit slowly, to shield his face in case unknown attackers lurk around the corner. Link held this stance until he saw the collar of the Ghirahims red cape peak out from the doorway. He sighed in relief, and then secretly cursed himself for being relieved at the sight of someone he still saw to be an enemy.

Ghirahim entered the room, a bottle of green liquid held in his hands. He examined the bottle as he entered, looking over to see the brown haired boy staring back at him. He jumped, his shoulders lifting slightly before quickly returning to their natural state. He hadn't expected Link to wake up so soon, and so seeing him awake at such an early hour even made the demon lord gasp.

"So what's that you've got in your hands?" Link stared at him questioningly, his eyelids narrowing around his blue irises as he attempted to disassemble the situation himself.

Ghirahim merely tossed the bottle, causing Link to nearly fall backwards trying to catch it with his good arm. "It was merely something I assumed would help you stop your whining, sky child. It was becoming a real pain, you see. I thought you would take these changes much more naturally, but I suppose not."

Link put the bottle between his legs, un-popping the cork and beginning to sniff the contents of the bottle suspiciously. He stopped once he had familiarized himself with the scent, the corners of his lips curling into a smile.

"This is stamina potion! Just like the kind at Luv and Bertie's potion shop!" He exclaimed, his smile growing wider as he became overjoyed. The potion made him realize there was still a part of his old life that lived; a part that he was certain had died. He picked up the bottle and drank it all in one gulp, the potion running straight to his esophagus.

Ghirahim watched as Link went through this string of emotions before finally drinking the potion. He couldn't deny that there was a small part of him that felt good watching Link smile for the first time in weeks, but he pushed that feeling to the deepest part of his heart as he remembered his entire reason for keeping the boy alive in the first place.

'_We are only keeping him alive to use him, abuse him…and then lose him.' _He told himself.

Once Link had finished the potion, he sighed. The potion felt nice, and he could feel his strength returning. Although he wasn't sure how long the feeling would last, still unsure of what was to happen to him. A set of clothes fell upon the bottle in his lap, a cream colored shirt with blue designs stitched right in with a pair of forest green pants. Link stared at the clothing before looking up at Ghirahim.

"Put this on. As entertaining as it is for me to see you in something that's almost the same as the garment that girl wore before, seeing you in that makes me a bit sick to my stomach. I'm taking you outside, as I can't have you lying around in this room all day. So quickly, get dressed." With that, Ghirahim exited the room.

Link stared at the clothing once more before beginning to undress. He couldn't believe that Ghirahim was behaving in a manner that was foreign to his own character, giving him these things and taking him outside rather than keeping him locked inside all day. As he slipped his pants on, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly the demon lord was up to, but he refused to deny himself a chance to go outside and enjoy the fresh air that still held even the essence of the Faron Woods.

As he opened the door, Ghirahim stood outside. His arms were crossed and he leaned against the wall next to the door. He pushed his hair out of the way, eyeballing Link slightly before pushing away from the wall and beginning to walk down the corridor.

"Come now, sky child."

* * *

Link walked behind Ghirahim, the fact that he wasn't wearing any shoes didn't bother him much, though he wouldn't deny that the rocks were pinching his feet somewhat and it was making him slightly uncomfortable. The plants that thrived in this new environment that Demise had created made him yearn for the flowers that used to grow throughout the surface. Although he did take advantage of them at times, slicing the petals off with his sword, it was still a thing to yearn for.

As he walked, he found his legs growing weaker with every step, the same weakness that was in his legs the night before. His knees wobbled as he continued to walk, and soon they gave beneath him, causing him to fall to the ground completely face first.

Ghirahim continued to walk before he heard the sound of something connecting with the dirt, turning around to see Links back facing him. He sighed, putting a hand on his hip while his other hand went to his face, his fingers pinching the skin between his eyebrows.

"What a useless boy." He murmured, walking over to Link who was attempting to regain his composure while lifting himself with one arm.

"Hey! My legs aren't exactly working the way they have been! It's your fault, no doubt." Link snapped while Ghirahim lifted him up by his good arm. His curious expression had changed to one of uncertainty and distrust as his mind worked.

"Oh come now, Link, your legs are fine. It's just a byproduct of the anklet is all." Without even a moment's notice, Ghirahim picked Link up and put him onto his back before continuing to walk again.

Link didn't even blink before he felt himself being whisked onto the back of the demon lord, his legs instinctively wrapping around Ghirahims waist and his hands going to the mans shoulders. He watched the back of Ghirahims head as the man walked, noticing that he hadn't ever gotten a real good look at the silver locks that encompassed Ghirahims head. He merely watched as they blew from side to side in the light breeze, reflecting the light like the water in Lake Floria.

Link merely set his head down on Ghirahims shoulder, enjoying the ride that he was getting much more than he wanted to admit. It was nice getting to relax with another source of body heat so close, something he hadn't felt in a while since he was out trying to rescue his best friend. The breeze carried the scent of Ghirahims hair in his direction, something else that Link hadn't ever been close enough to notice. The pheromones were calming him, his eyelids drooping as he could feel the sleepiness taking over.

'_It's not me, it's this spell…' _Was the last coherent thought that Link had.

* * *

**So there you have it guys! I'm definitely trying not to ignore the fact that there's a lot of unanswered questions here, they will be answered! They're just in a farther part of the storyline, that's all. I'm not too sure how in character Ghirahim is, but this is all part of his master plan! Promise. Links transformation and more will be revealed! Do not fret! **


End file.
